On to Little Garden!
by DeathhunterAshi
Summary: After 400 years of being in the Ginnungagap after tasting how it is to be a human, Ratatosk grows bored and in a rush to save Emil's descendant ends up in Little Garden. Now he has to help the No Names and importantly Black Rabbit in place of Izayoi who was originally supposed to come! [One-Shot]


It's said that as a sprit you would gain wisdom and learn to appreciate the time of the world; that was what Maxwell said to him before they were betrayed by Mithos and he was forced to sleep for 1000 years. When he didn't have a physical form, Ratatosk knew about this very well as he existed for as long as the world had, losing count after 10,000 years had passed. Though once he tasted what life was like when he became known as "Emil Castagnier" when escaping from the Vanguard after losing his memories when Richter Abend tried to kill him, he grew to appreciate it. So when he closed the Otherworldly Gate after separating 'Emil' from him to live an ordinary life, he never expected how….boring it would be.

Sure he had Richter and his Centurions, but someone can only stand excessively bad puns from Tenebre and bitching from Aqua before you blow a gasket. Too bad it took 400 years for this gasket to proverbially blow.

"After 400 years, 400 years of listening to all of you- I have grown bored." What he said may have sounded calm, but he was actually quite annoyed. Richter sighed at the Summon Spirit's words and shook his head. When he was bored he usually ended up training with him, making new monsters to throw into Symphonia (though not as much as he was trying to wean the world off of using Mana) or reading the books he had the Imps bring into the Ginnungagap for the Half-Elf.

Well, he only had 600 more years to go before he was freed from his duty.

"But Lord Ratatosk, wasn't it you who said that your duty was down here in the Ginnungagap? After all, it's only been 400 years like you said. I'm pretty sure Emil and Marta's descendants are still passing along "The Legend of Ratatosk"." The mentioned spirit flinched as his eye twitched at the title of the story.

That Origin-damned book that Emil and Lloyd wrote about their adventures of saving the world in the form of a fantasy novel years after their initial retirement. After the books were finished however, Emil passed on the stories to his children and them to their own. The masses that had a hard time trying to figure out whether he was a villain or a hero, simply just labeling him as an Anti-hero. His well, "Legend" went through the years and label him as a true Summon Spirit to the world. It was truly embarrassing in every sense and for once was glad that Kratos was up on Derris-Kharlan instead of down on Symphonia so he couldn't read it. Forgiveness or not, letting the angel know about it would make sure he never lived it down.

"Kh, perhaps. Though that's not what I'm referring to-"Ratatosk started, but then something caught his attention. Something was going on with one of Emil's descendants.

Quickly he looked into what seemed to be a bubble connected from the Ginnungagap to that world and saw that the troublesome brat had an invitation in his hand, but it felt off as if it was meant to be some sort of teleportation magi-

"Damn it, that idiot's about to be brought into another world! Tenebre, Richter- I'm going!" The blond Summon Spirit reached into the bubble and when trying to grab the invitation instead was pulled into it- not able to hear the surprised screams of his servants and attendant.

He closed his blood red eyes as he fell, his abilities unable to stop whatever was pulling him from the Otherworldly Gate. He had to stop sometime and when he did- he had a lot of questions to ask.

…He just didn't expect it to be soon and into a large lake either. He kicked up and his head emerged from it, shaking left and right- wondering why it felt like there was something over his ears. Ratatosk swam to shore and shook off the rest of the water, save for the heaviness of the clothes from it. In fact these were the same clothes that Emil's descendant was wearing before, weren't they? He glared while looking down at the clothes he now wore instead of the ones Tenebre blessed (or cursed) him with before. Instead of the Knight of Darkness uniform (though the title was 100% fake, meant only for fooling his human persona), it was something a modern high school student with a yellow T-shirt and sneakers. And there were the headphones, why he didn't even know how to use one of those things.

"Where the hell am I? Though the question should by why the hell are you hiding first?" His hand charged up with the familiar energy that came with using a Strike Arte and threw the shockwave into the location of the hiding person, hearing a small shriek from them. Ah, so it was a girl.

He continued to use Demon Fist on the areas she tried to get away before she finally came out on her own- covered in leaves and soot from trying to evade his attacks. Looking up and down at the girl, Ratatosk saw that she had bunny ears and was wearing an outfit more suited to someone who worked in a Casino. She introduced herself as Black Rabbit and was the one who brought him to this world- Little Garden for being a person with Supernatural powers and bored of their own world to play in Gift Games. Well wasn't that something, the little brat had something going for him after all? After Aryan he pretty much stopped paying attention to a lot of Emil's descendants.

Then that's when she asked for confirmation of his name being Izayoi Sakamaki he tilted his head not unlike another human from his world and answered the question, though vaguely wondering why her face was getting paler and paler from his response.

"My name is Ratatosk, King of Monsters." Ouch, that was a bad landing on account to her. Aw well, he smirked and looked up into the sky with his hand in the pockets of the altered school uniform. Might as well get used to it.

"Izayoi Sakamaki, Emil Castagnier's grandson from the 5th generation of children. Don't exactly remember what his parent's names were, but he seemed to have gotten most of his arrogance from me." He was walking with the now awake Black Rabbit who was walking on the left side of him with an almost despaired look on her face. After the introduction and the little gift game they did, they were already on their face to Little Garden's first town. He was the first of two other people that were supposed to come to Little Garden, but they either weren't here yet or had fallen in other areas, which wasn't good for the Moon Rabbit.

It looked like he still had access to most of his powers in this world, which was good for him since that meant he could still recreate most of his equipment and find out how to get back to the Ginnungagap. But the question was did he want to go back? He grew bored with his domain and Richter wasn't really much fun to be around to begin with, even though the Summon Spirit had a feeling that Aster's soul had already been reincarnated- it being saved before the door to Niflheim could be opened. Well, it wasn't really a question though- Ratatosk HAD to go back to the Ginnungagap, after the 600 years were over then he could go and do whatever the hell he wanted and free the red-haired half-elf.

He meant to go sneak off to the edge of the world to get some answers about going back to his world until asking the reason as to why he was brought here. It seemed like a lot of trouble just to bring him here for a few fun and games to get gifts from. That, and simply too troublesome as well. It was then that he learned of the disaster that happened within the Community of the No Names. Demons, it seems like no matter what world he went into Ratatosk would always end up being forced to deal with Demons. Whether this was from his horrible luck from being a living seal of a door to the demonic realm or something else, he didn't know. The only thing he knew was that he literally had no choice but to help now, at least he's doing it for a good cause like Emil would continue to talk to him about.

"This better be worth it."

* * *

Ashi: Urgh, finally. I finally got around to finishing this! I'm not even done with reading Mondaiji or watching the anime!

Aschlyn: Nor have you finished playing Tales of Xillia 2, or finish reading "The Epic of Gilgamesh", or finish reading Fate/Apocrypha.

Ashi: I know I know! Why do you think I have the title of SHSL Unfinisher? It's not a joke.

Ahem, as for this, in a way it's a continuation from a drabble in a RP group that I did between Black Rabbit from Mondaiji and Ratatosk from TOS: DONW. This is of what would happen if Ratatosk was summoned instead of Izayoi Sakamaki and well this somehow spawned. Now I literally have to go and read the light novel and finish the anime so I can catch up. Shoutout to the mun of Black Rabbit who helped me come up with this idea and ended up expanding on it weeks later!

And yes, Izayoi is Emil's descendant in this fanfiction. It made little to no sense in the making and I went with it because it makes sense as to why Ratatosk was easily able to intervene.

Aschlyn: What the hell she cut me off today…

Ashi: Well that's pretty much all I have to say! Next is my final prompt which is another Fate/Tales of one and I can go back to writing "Her Servant is my Master", "From Songs to Ashes" and "Rituals for the Soul"! As for always, ja ku ne!


End file.
